


夏日午后

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 罗朱女A男O小车车，怀孕产奶暗示有他很久没有被这样令人满意地填满过了，甚至都快要忘记那些放荡而火辣的漆黑夜晚，忘记那些穿着短衣、越过醋栗、从后花园的小道爬上朱丽叶雕花阳台的秘密时光。
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 7





	夏日午后

罗密欧明显地圆润了，朱丽叶在把葱油面包放进烤箱里时想到。圆圆的、软软的、带着幼儿最喜欢的泛甜的奶香味，像她小时候总含在嘴里的小熊奶糖，小小一颗便能给人持续整天的甜蜜快乐。这黏糊糊的味道覆盖着公寓的每一个角落，从门口刚刚变为天蓝色的一簇簇绣球花，到餐柜上方摆着的他们结婚时班伏里奥送的棕色杂毛泰迪熊，再到阳台上随着微风发出清脆声响的鹅黄色风铃，最后软弹弹地落入罗密欧松懈下来的小臂与肚腩。她在烤箱旁无可奈何而又宠溺地笑起来，直到错误地把柠檬汁挤到给准备的小熊形状的幼儿餐盘里时，才想起来他们今天早上才把FLora托付给班伏里奥，又“老巫婆放走羊羔”似的同意她在那栋正对着向日葵田的二层小洋楼里过夜。

柜台一体式的烤箱在170度，20分钟后发出叮的声响，朱丽叶带着隔热手套把滋滋冒油的葱油面包放到餐桌上，然后决定去看看一下午都没什么声响的罗密欧到底在干什么。今天难得没有什么事情：家族那边不需要她处理事务，Flora跟班伏里奥去做“向日葵观察”，提伯尔特在好几个长达数小时的谈话后终于决定放罗密欧一马，而她终于满足幸福地实施了她期许已久的烹饪计划。

她解开围裙走到客厅，果不其然发现罗密欧正侧着窝在沙发里睡得满脸口水，松垮的家居服被挤到胸前，露出一片白花花的肚子。

嗜睡。朱丽叶暗暗地在心中记了一笔，决定之后把这作为要挟罗密欧去运动的理由之一。罗密欧从她开始做饭就在沙发上窝着半梦半醒（那时候街道上还蒸腾着热气，灰扑扑的夏日伴随着灰扑扑的阳光），而现在，半个上弦月都已经从西边露头，赤色的火烧云再过十分钟就要被夜晚的星辰替代，罗密欧还是窝在沙发上的一角，抱着那个鼻头开了线，尾巴缺了几团棉花的金毛玩偶睡得昏沉。之前由于怀孕而变得柔软富有弹性的胸膛从没系扣子的衬衫里挤出来一团，夹在玩偶灰扑扑的耳朵与垂下来许些赘肉的小臂中间，因为奶水充盈而鼓鼓囊囊地撑起来一块。

朱丽叶踢开拖鞋，赤着脚爬到沙发另一头，尝试着叫醒她百合味的睡美人。小孩子的精力旺盛甚过马尔代夫的炎炎夏日，又极其喜欢去些看不到的坑坑角角：办公桌下面插着电线的电脑插头，阳台窗檐上隔绝昆虫的方形纱网，有时甚至是放着抑制剂注射器的浅蓝色床头柜。而罗密欧几乎承担起了所有照顾的责任，每日跟在棕色头发的小公主身后跑来跑去，还得注意着不要让Flora一头栽到没有地毯保护的坚硬地板上。所以这轻微的嗜睡也是情有可原，否则她怎会就这样放纵对方一个温暖悠闲的夏日午后。

“该起床了，你都睡了一下午了。”她拍拍罗密欧的脸颊，整个人像那只被抱在怀里的玩偶一样趴在自己的omega身上，把吉利丁粉和多余的慕斯淋面全都蹭到罗密欧身上。

罗密欧在睡梦中皱皱眉头，闭着眼嘟嘟囔囔地想要推开她以表拒绝，失败后鸵鸟般一头埋在玩偶的腹部，把胸前的软肉又挤出来一点。

“不要……我再睡会，我好困……”罗密欧呢喃着翻个身，刚好埋在她的胸前，手臂把她搂在怀里。她闻道那股熟悉的奶香味随着罗密欧的靠近而扑向她的鼻尖，甜腻得像纳尼亚传奇中女巫才会使用的土耳其软糖，层层白霜上点缀着坚果和薄荷薄叶。那占据了她一半脑海的小腹也软塌塌地靠在她膝盖上，夹在她双腿中间，这简直就是洋娃娃与小熊跳舞，朱丽叶抿着嘴笑起来，恶作剧似的掐了掐罗密欧因久疏运动而松懈下来的赘肉。

其实手感挺不错的，她漫不经心地想，趁着罗密欧还在与困意挣扎时又多掐了几下。不是那种她还是个小女孩时，因无意间偷窥到姨妈解下束腰时而惧怕的被时间抻得衰败的赘肉，而是那种富有生命力的，弹润的，由滴着意大利产橄榄油的西班牙海鲜与带着热带水果香气的巴多利诺葡萄酒组成的肌肉，是时间给青春的独特馈赠，是男孩子们脱掉上衣在海边篝火晚会中狂欢的赤裸皮肤，而如今这里又成为了生命的孕育之处。

不过还是得让他减肥，朱丽叶若有所思地点点头，一边彻底地把罗密欧从沙发上拽起来，阻止睡意再度向对方袭去。她的确喜欢这种令人安心的手感，但是她确信维罗纳的那帮男孩子们会毫不留情地嘲笑这不属于世界之王的赘肉，尤其是提伯尔特，她几乎能想象出她表哥会怎么。

“你再不起来晚餐就要凉了。”朱丽叶无奈地揉揉靠在她肩头企图回到梦乡的罗密欧，摇摇对方的肩膀，又在罗密欧脸上亲了一口。现在天色已经完全被夜色笼盖，夹杂着柠檬树酸甜的凉风从没关严的窗户中吹进来，把阳台上的风铃弄得叮咚作响。紫色莺尾花花纹的透明纱布窗帘旋转着漂浮到天花板上，星星点点的灯光时明时暗地照在爱尔兰羊绒地毯上，间或溜进几声双层有轨电车驶过城市的低沉轰鸣声。

罗密欧终于缓过神来，懵瞪瞪地望着她，棕色的瞳孔里没有焦点，只有梦乡仍残留的困倦。她掐掐对方的脸让他清醒起来，把现实世界带入那个色彩浑浊的无边大海。

“七点了，你从一点就开始睡，现在晚饭都凉了。”她抱怨道。

“七点……？”

罗密欧一脸不可置信地看着她，又看看窗外深蓝色的天空，抱着一线希望往向挂在客厅正中央的粉色钟表，最后还是把视线重新集中到她无可奈何的神色上。

“我睡了这么久？”

朱丽叶点点头，给他一个“我可没骗你”的眼神，然后扯着罗密欧松松垮垮的袖子往餐厅走，没去管被她踢到一边电视柜下方的拖鞋。

“今晚Flora在班伏里奥那里过夜，所以是难得地可以休息一阵。但六个小时也足足够了应该。”她在餐桌旁坐下，咬了一口因为放得时间过久而有点塌陷的车厘子酸奶蛋糕。

罗密欧恍然地垂垂脑袋，从门口衣架上随手拿件外套披上就胡乱地揉揉脸，半低着眼坐在她对面。

“抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的，”朱丽叶笑笑，伏着身把已不再滚烫的奶油蘑菇汤放到罗密欧身前，又撒上几片从阳台摘下的薄荷叶，“我知道你确实很累嘛。再说了，今天本来也没什么安排，我只是怕你睡多了晚上睡不着觉而已。”

罗密欧缓慢地打了个哈气，捧着印有海浪花纹的汤碗冲她露出笑容，然后说到：“但我本来想带你去教堂那边。班伏里奥说池塘旁边的铁线莲和莺尾花都开了，甚至还有几只不知道从哪里来的布谷鸟。再过一阵就要热到不能出门了。”他又喝了口汤，没穿袜子的脚掌在地毯上乱晃。他睡了整整一下午，现在根本不饿，但朱丽叶精心准备了这么丰盛的晚餐，让他为此有种焦虑的内疚感。

“那是新的盘子吗？”他指着烛台旁小巧的粉白色骨瓷问道。

朱丽叶把盘子拿过来，好让罗密欧能看得更清楚一点：“是上次提伯尔特去威尼斯办事时带回来的礼物。”白色荷叶边的骨瓷盘子上印刻着长着翅膀的光屁股小天使——标标准准地面向游客的量产旅游工艺品，但这大概已经是提伯尔特能对他们的爱情与婚姻作出的最大妥协。公寓里没开灯，餐厅紧挨着正对着主路的窗户，所以有时在这炎热焦躁的夏日，他们就仅仅借着外面昏黄的路灯照明，以此消遣桑拿般的闷热室内。

“你要是不饿就明天吃，反正也可以放冰箱。”

罗密欧迟疑片刻，一脸被她看破的无辜与慌张：“但是……”

朱丽叶咬下自己的最后一口葱油面包，然后拿过罗密欧的那份起身放到被蕾丝花边盖着的面包篮里，决定把其余的东西放到明天收拾：“刚好我本来也要让你减肥的。你不能再这样瘫下去了。”

但尽管她认为罗密欧不能继续这样瘫下去，她也没打算以这种方式逼迫对方运动，朱丽叶在被罗密欧亲吻着抵到床上时想到。房间里萦绕着昨日她从熟识的花店老板那里买回来的康乃馨清香，放置在床头柜边缘的高颈花瓶被月光照得明亮。双层巴士驶过岔路口发出的车鸣传入她的耳际，伴随着刚从酒吧狂欢结束的人们在凉爽的微风中醉醺醺地开的玩笑。

罗密欧喘息着趴在她的肩膀，小腿紧紧夹着她不放开。她拿指甲抠捏着对方敏感的阴蒂，另一只手指顺势滑入已经粘湿的阴道，穴口温热而柔软地吮吸着她的手指，稍微抽插几下就湿淋淋得发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。罗密欧似乎听到声音，从耳尖一直红到后颈，发尾湿答答地粘在赤裸的皮肤上。夏天就是这点不好，稍微一动就是一身汗，洗澡也没什么用。

朱丽叶小心翼翼地抽出手指以防指甲刮伤敏感的内壁，把龟头顶在那条湿得一塌糊涂却又紧紧合拢的缝隙上，调整好角度坚定而缓慢地往里挺进。被撑开的苦涩疼痛与被填满的甜蜜快感让罗密欧声音像夏日的覆盆子冰淇淋一样融化下来，断断续续地发出惹人心痒的轻声喘息。

罗密欧侧着头咬住纤维材质的蓝色枕套，脑子被久违的眩晕尖锐的快感烧成一团浆糊，黏糊糊地粘在朱丽叶那碾压过他内壁的硕大阴茎之中。他很久没有被这样令人满意地填满过了，甚至都快要忘记那些放荡而火辣的漆黑夜晚，忘记那些穿着短衣、越过醋栗、从后花园的小道爬上朱丽叶雕花阳台的秘密时光。出生后这个家里就忙成一片，尽管班伏里奥和茂丘西奥都百分百地主动且愿意地帮他照顾这融合着仇人之血的小公主，他大部分的夜晚时光也还是被孩子没有原因的哭闹和凌晨时分的饥饿尖叫所占据。

所以他稍微扭动腰身，企图给自己找个能拥有许些自由权的姿势，而不是像现在这样完完全全地笼罩在朱丽叶散发着玫瑰花香的身影之下，被扣着腰线抵着手腕紧紧钉在朱丽叶胯下。阴茎继续缓慢地深入，挤压着破开高热而粘腻的内壁，罗密欧紧张地抓住朱丽叶撑在他耳侧的手臂，眼眶浮起生理性的潮湿。酸软的饱胀感让他不得不支起膝盖想要往上逃离，却发现他早已被朱丽叶逼到床头，只能在原地不安地扭动。现在距离他的发情期还有一阵，尽管他已经怀过孕，但没完全放松的身体想要完全吃下Alpha的阴茎还是有点困难。

“等……等一下……太大了……”罗密欧咬着嘴唇抗拒，伸手推挤着朱丽叶挺立在他脸侧的乳房，觉得房间里空气都随着阴茎的寸寸深入变得稀薄珍贵。

朱丽叶俯下身去吻罗密欧被咬得发白的嘴唇，柔和粘腻地舔舐着对方温热的双唇。奶香味的爱情随着唾液在他们唇齿之间交换，层层揉碎罗密欧被撑开时断断续续的呜咽与啜泣。

“放松，”她安抚上罗密欧紧绷的小腹，沿着圆润的腰线抚摸到罗密欧随着她的动作而不住摇动的胸膛。因不常见到阳光而与其他地方比起来偏白的胸膛奶油般地从她指缝中溢出，而朱丽叶惊叹于掌心所感受到的异样柔软与弹性。她俯下身凑到罗密欧胸前，又闻到那股熟悉而令人心安的奶香味，软绵绵地萦绕在她的鼻尖。

“你会产奶吗？”她被蛊惑了似的问道。

罗密欧难以置信地看着她，震惊与羞耻几乎立即聚集到马上就要溢出的地步。红晕猛然布满本来就被汗水浸得发烫的脸颊，她的omega缩缩肩膀，咬住下唇，脸上浮现几分不愿细说的抗拒与委屈。

朱丽叶停下动作，戳戳偏过头去不看她的罗密欧，轻声细语地安慰她眼泪都快掉出来的Omega：“你每次都去房间里面不让看，我只是很好奇而已嘛。”

罗密欧一时语塞，支吾着不知道该怎么开口才好。的确，在Flora还需要趴在他胸前喝奶的时候，他总是抱着陶瓷娃娃般的婴儿躲到客房里面，再明确地严令禁止朱丽叶进来试探。但这有什么办法嘛，他不满地撅撅嘴。他愿意接受他作为omega的身份，但是这不代表他能毫无芥蒂地在自己的Alpha面前给孩子喂奶，尤其是在他整个人都被抑制了十余月的发情期所折磨时。毕竟他真的无法确定自己能不能抵抗住那样凶猛的情潮。

朱丽叶倒没想那么多，也不知道罗密欧在脑海里进行了怎样激烈而矛盾的斗争。她只是勾起罗密欧的腿根，深深浅浅地在穴道里面冲撞，肆意妄为地揉捏着罗密欧柔软的胸膛，把本来浮现在脸上的抗拒与委屈全部淹没在尖锐猛烈的快感之中。苦闷的红晕几乎瞬间就浮上罗密欧的眼角，内壁高热地痉挛，发尾湿答答地粘在对方的后颈。她按开罗密欧纹着与她对称的百合花纹的大腿，几乎是垂直地把阴茎捅进这具被快感攻击的身体，圆润的龟头在某一次冲撞中抵到生殖腔柔嫩敏感的边缘，激得罗密欧瞬间僵硬在原地，气喘得更急。

“等……等一下……”罗密欧啜泣着推她横亘在他胸前的手臂，发出几声忍无可忍的泣音，腰身不自然地扭动，穴道也痉挛着收缩。

朱丽叶置若罔闻地继续伸手玩弄罗密欧的胸膛，那两坨果冻般的软肉深深浅浅地布满她的指痕，乳尖高昂地挺立，小巧的乳孔颤巍巍地打开，罗密欧面色潮红，急促而挣扎地喘息，而在他反应过来之前，高潮已然潮水般向他袭来。

朱丽叶看到的就是这样的景象。罗密欧眼神迷离，胸前挂着刚刚喷涌出来的白色乳汁，零零散散地流到腰侧及小腹，而有几滴甚至溅到自己脸上，被粉红的舌尖毫无意识地舔去，好像完完全全地落入失控的掌心。现在整个屋子里都是那让她朝思暮想的奶香味了。从罗密欧身体里涌出来的热流冲刷着她的阴茎，她在阴道不规律地收缩中俯下身，缓缓地舔上那被高潮激得艳红的乳尖。

“确实有股奶味。”朱丽叶满意地评价道，觉得自己从未如此不合时宜地兴奋过。

罗密欧头疼得要命，根本没反应过来发生了什么，还在被高潮的快感烫得浑身发软时就被朱丽叶一把拽起，在舌尖上明明白白地尝到自己的奶味。他整个被操晕的脑袋像是黏糊糊的糖浆，流淌着顺从地含住朱丽叶双唇，咕噜噜也不知咽下了什么东西。

“不要……”她奶香味十足的omega呜咽着想要抽身，堪堪地咬着嘴唇，棕色的眼睛里堆积着无意识的泪水。刚刚被她挤出来的奶水还挂在挺立的乳尖，因为无人吮吸而堵在原地。那双如同秋日枫树的蜜棕色眼眸堪堪扫过她的脸庞，而她在那散开的视线中再一次明白自己是怎样地爱罗密欧的一切。从她爱他的每一寸肌肤，每一丝呼吸，每一次向她回过头来的等待与期许。

当然，也包括她的小熊奶糖，她戏谑地补充。

罗密欧注意到她驻足欣赏的视线，抬起手半恼怒地捂住她的眼睛，扭着头不想说话。他现在才反应过来到底发生了什么事情，才意识到胸前潮湿柔腻的异样感和失控感。这太过了，一阵酸软的委屈涌上他的鼻尖，几声响亮的哭噎从他嘴边溢出。

做过头的后悔和愧疚随着这几声抽噎揪紧朱丽叶的心脏，让她小心翼翼地拉下罗密欧骨节分明的手腕，安抚着吻上对方带着汗水咸湿的掌心。她别有用心地舔过罗密欧手掌的每一寸肌肤，挑着舌尖啃咬在无名指的底端，留下一个浅红色圆形牙印戒指般套在肌肤上。

浅浅的电流从指尖窜到罗密欧的胸膛，让他仿佛被那牙印禁锢，沉迷坠落于朱丽叶编织的深海。朱丽叶居高临下地看着他，毫不掩饰Alpha与生俱来的控制欲与掌控权。足以咬开皮肤的虎牙在从窗外时隐时现的昏黄色灯光下发亮，如同帝冠上璀璨的珍宝。朱丽叶含住罗密欧的指尖，尝到与记忆中小熊奶糖同出一辙的醇香奶味。世界之王统治世界，却也被世界统治。

罗密欧叹口气，肩膀示弱地垂下来，算是接受了朱丽叶沉默讨好的道歉。阴茎疲软地垂在他的小腹硬不起来，穴道里的快感却仍未加减退——毕竟朱丽叶的阴茎还火热坚挺地埋在他阴道深处。

他在朱丽叶目不转睛的视线里小心翼翼直起身，疲惫而满足地趴在对方乳房中间，高潮酸软的余韵接连绵软地从他高热的被填满的穴道中传来，但他很确信他没那个力气清醒地撑到朱丽叶心满意足的时刻。

“我给你咬出来好不好。”他思考片刻决定不顾面子地服软，而朱丽叶同意地点了点头。

罗密欧踉踉跄跄地翻下床，酸软到合不拢的大腿在羊绒地毯上打滑，粘稠透明的液体止不住地从他身体里涌出，滴滴嗒嗒地把他腿根弄得泥泞一片。朱丽叶拽过他之前随手扔在床头柜上的衬衫，好心想给他擦拭一下，却因为别扭的姿势让粗糙的布料猛然蹭过他还处于不应期的穴道边缘。他几乎是瞬间就跪倒在地，勉强靠着朱丽叶的膝盖才没有完全趴在地上。

“抱歉。”朱丽叶软塌塌地在他略带不满的视线中垂下肩膀道歉，阴茎却硬挺挺抵在他的鼻尖。

罗密欧摇摇头表示不在意，然后堪堪张开嘴舔舐上朱丽叶的龟头。正勃起于最高点的阴茎鼓胀得他几乎含不住，透明的前液和他自己黏糊糊的润滑全都随着他一寸寸地含入擦蹭在他脸上，他小心翼翼地收起牙齿，舌尖在狰狞的青筋上打转。灼烧火热的视线落在他光裸的脊背上，其中的攻略性与占有欲让他难以控制地起了薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“有的时候我真的不知道你是故意的，还是根本就是无意的。”朱丽叶开口道。

罗密欧疑惑而迷茫地抬起头来，眼神中是对她这无由来感慨的迷惑不解。唾液亮晶晶地挂在罗密欧仓鼠一般鼓鼓囊囊地含着阴茎的嘴角，在罗密欧怎么样也含不进去的根部。他不知道为什么朱丽叶的阴茎又在他嘴里膨胀起来，只知道捅在他喉咙深处的龟头已经压得他喘不过气。

朱丽叶克制地抚摸上罗密欧汗津津的后颈，努力让自己不要直接失控地咬上那处皮肤。尽管她已经抽出来，但余留的快感仍然连绵不断地折磨着才被满足的身体。罗密欧半合着眼吮吸她的阴茎，而从身体里涌出的透明液体粘稠地往下滴落至地板，甚至于在偶然投进的路灯下反射起糜烂昏黄的灯光。

朱丽叶最终还是没控制住自己，在罗密欧忍不住地发出一声呜咽的泣音时电流闪电般窜过她全身。早已紧绷的理智的弦啪得一声断裂，朱丽叶揪起罗密欧低垂的肩膀，死死地把青年按在她膝盖上，然后在罗密欧反应过来前毫无预警地捅进omega紧闭的生殖腔。

尖锐而惊慌的喘息猛然从罗密欧喉咙深处爆发，被直直抵到子宫的压力与被捅穿的威胁感让他止不住地挣扎逃脱，赤裸的小腿在地毯上打滑磨蹭，迸发出的力量差点让朱丽叶把不稳平衡。她牢牢把住罗密欧战栗的侧腰，半威胁半控制地在后颈那块敏感的皮肤上舔舐，如同狼王对待臣服的雌兽。

“哈…呃啊……”

罗密欧最终还是败下阵来，半失力地垂下脖颈，肩膀胡乱地抽动，泪水不知道是由于快感还是疼痛珠子似的地往下滴落。他下意识地把右手放在小腹上保护自己，左手紧张而依赖地掐在朱丽叶的膝盖上维持平衡。氧气尽力地喘气却得不到氧气，仿佛被拽进无法逃脱的漩涡，怎么样也找不到闪着微光的出口。

“太，太深了…”

他眼泪掉得更凶，含含糊糊地求饶，顾不上面子地在朱丽叶怀里抽抽搭搭，又从鼻腔里溢出几声哭嗝。重力让阴茎进到前所未有的深度，冲破子宫颈禁闭的圆环，甚至一直捅到他的小腹。他虚软地弓着腰想要保护自己，满脑子只剩下身体被入侵到最深处的恐惧与不安。

朱丽叶也没有怎么好受，这个姿势让她直接捅进本不该开放的生殖腔，子宫颈紧紧卡在她冠状沟上，勒得她阴茎发疼，穴道也因为不应期而紧锁着积压在她周围，稍微一动就听见罗密欧因为被过度撑开而含糊不清的哭咽。

“没事，放松。我看着呢。”

她把细碎的吻落在罗密欧的耳侧，缓慢地在生殖腔里移动，小幅度地浅浅抽插，感受到束缚着她的宫口逐渐放软。她伸手搂过罗密欧颤抖战栗的腰线，捂住对方被泪水浸透的双眼。她腾出一只手揉搓着罗密欧立起来的阴蒂，听见几声尖锐而无力的喘息。原本闭塞的生殖腔逐渐在她的动作下打开，勉强地吞吐着过大的入侵者。重力让朱丽叶的阴茎完全地埋进被撑到发白的穴道，满满当当，连一丝残留的缝隙都没有。

罗密欧迷迷糊糊地从疼痛中清醒过来，用尽全身力气却只是让自己又吃进了点朱丽叶捅不进来的阴茎。在持续不断的快感的折磨下罗密欧已经完全没有了移动的力气，涣散的目光毫无目的地投向着房间的一角，连哭声都几不可闻，只能软绵绵地靠在朱丽叶怀里发抖，任由对方把他生殖腔搅动得一塌糊涂。

柔软的生殖腔逐渐习惯强大的入侵者，朱丽叶几近失控地把龟头顶入，硕大的柱体强制地破开子宫颈的束缚。穴道不正常地痉挛，百合的香气愈发浓烈，本来已不再挺立的乳头又喷出几滴白色的乳汁，抛物线似的落在羊绒地毯上。朱丽叶在冲上顶端的高峰中狠狠地咬上罗密欧后颈那处柔软脆弱的皮肤，尝到鲜血与百合混合的味道。

小巧的宫口硬生生地被Alpha的结撑到从未有过的程度，罗密欧停顿在原地，无声的尖叫从颤抖的脖颈破碎而出，清透的热流猛然从他身体深处涌出，他足足僵硬了四五秒，才反应过来到底发生了什么。

他潮吹了。

朱丽叶似乎也没想到他反应会这么大，一时之间搂着他不知道该干什么。未在发情期的生殖腔吸收不了精液，唯一的出口却又被朱丽叶硕大的结卡住，只能勉强地堵塞在生殖腔狭小的空间里，涨得他连小腹都微微鼓起。

罗密欧想要说点什么，却已经完全耗尽了力气，他用最后一点力气勉强看向朱丽叶一眼，就两眼翻白地昏了过去。

罗密欧醒来时正好看见朱丽叶抬着他的腿，缓慢而谨慎地把消了结的阴茎从他被操得红肿的穴道中抽出来，乱七八糟涌出许多不知道来自谁的粘稠液体。他意识恍惚地愣了一下，然后垂着头抱住朱丽叶，把自己玫瑰味的Alpha一把搂到怀里。

“对不起。”朱丽叶小小声地在他耳边道歉，大抵是感受到了精神链接中的疲惫与委屈。

罗密欧用鼻音哼了一声勉强算是接受，他松开对方，瘫软在床上，任由她拿温热的湿毛巾擦去残留在他胸前的白色奶汁，大大咧咧地敞开着一片泥泞的腿间。

“我以前怎么不知道你有这个癖好。我是不是该感谢你没跟Flora抢奶喝？”

朱丽叶没接话，愧疚心疼地擦拭着罗密欧布满鲜红的指痕与咬痕的胸口，轻柔地用边角抹去从生殖腔中溢出的精液。

“虽然说过很多次，但男性omega还是很神奇，连我都是这么觉得的。”罗密欧任由朱丽叶分开他的脚踝，漫不经心地说道。维罗纳几乎没有男性omega：蒙太古夫妇是标准的AB结合，而卡普莱特那边则是互不退让的双A之争。他有时候会好奇别人是怎么看待他的，毕竟大部分人心目中的omega都是香甜软糯，双层水果夹心奶油蛋糕似的的少女，穿着精致小巧的露背系带抹胸长裙，跟波西米亚女郎手挽着手，宛如盛开的鲜花一样走过阿拉伯人积聚的旋转门廊。

“我怀疑这就是为什么我老是长胖。”他直起身，狗狗似的蹭蹭朱丽叶的乳房，把下巴埋在女孩立挺的双峰之中，手指把玩着她发尾的螺旋。“明明我吃得也不多，但就是总有赘肉。”

朱丽叶拍拍他的脑袋，娇小的身躯充满保护欲地抱住他，然后扯过一旁的薄被把他们俩一同盖住：“虽然你是得减肥，但我喜欢那些软乎乎的赘肉喜欢得不得了。”她把带着困意的吻落在罗密欧额头，

“现在是时候睡觉了。”

第二天尽管罗密欧腰酸背痛，头疼得不行，但还是勇敢而值得嘉奖地在班伏里奥抵达前从床上爬起来，迷迷瞪瞪地在朱丽叶的协助下由落魄流浪汉变成衣冠楚楚的蒙太古大少爷。周日的上午是由柠檬树鹅黄色的花香和咖啡店现磨咖啡的醇香组成的，阿杰迪河在远处缓缓流淌过橄榄绿小洋楼抵达尖顶大教堂，把生命的湿润撒向教堂门口摆放的束束百合花丛。金色的阳光恩惠般倾倒维罗纳，毫无保留地照亮每一条深街小巷。而这就是班伏里奥会给罗密欧的感觉。

他在有节奏的敲门声中打开门锁，被迎面扑来的两个拥抱撞得踉跄。班伏里奥松松垮垮地抱着他的肩膀，而FLora紧紧地抱着他的大腿不放开。罗密欧在这过度热情的问好中思考片刻，然后自暴自弃地决定把他们仨都扔进那个足够大的蓝白北欧沙发。

Flora发出一声小孩子独有的表达快乐的尖叫，兴致勃勃地沿着班伏里奥的脚踝爬到他的胸前，向他扬起一个缺了一颗门牙的巨大笑容：“班伏里奥叔叔说你长胖了！”

罗密欧神情复杂地看向扭着头假装没听见的班伏里奥，对方刚刚才从Flora稚嫩的禁锢中爬出来，正假惺惺地欣赏着提伯尔特送来的的那个令人发笑的光屁股小天使瓷盘。他记下这一笔了，罗密欧在背后向他表演欲突然迸发的表哥打了个手势示意，班伏里奥你最好回头仔细讲讲你都在Flora面前说了什么。

“他在骗你，他只是嫉妒我了。”罗密欧回过头，信誓旦旦地搂住他小公主棕色的圆滚滚脑袋（在发色这一点上倒是完美地取得了他和朱丽叶的平衡），“我以前可是有腹肌和人鱼线的。年轻的女孩子们都爱死了这点。而那时候班伏里奥还是个只会搞乐队的细竹竿呢。”

“前面关于腹肌是对的，但后面那里我可不能赞同。”班伏里奥敏锐地回过头接腔，两只手撑在他上方低头看他，“我只是体脂率高不显肌肉而已。可不像某人，整天摊在家里偷吃栗子蛋糕，导致最后体育差点没及格。”

罗密欧一时语塞，决定从这两个狼狈为奸的恶作剧好手中脱身。他抱着Flora一起从沙发上滚落到土耳其地毯，然后拍拍膝盖跑去厨房看朱丽叶重新烹饪昨天剩下的晚饭。

朱丽叶没让他进门，摆摆手让他像只可怜兮兮的小狗狗一样呆在开放式厨房门口的吧台。没办法，他们俩结婚时谁都不会做饭，所以留给厨房的空间也被大面积压缩，只留下小小一片长方形空间满满当当地摆满了锅碗瓢盆和从世界各地收集来的异域调料。

罗密欧撑在吧台边缘看着朱丽叶从柜子最上一层拿出糖果色平底锅，手里把玩着条纹饼干的塑料小模具。班伏里奥与Flora的交谈声隐隐约约地从客厅传来，叽里咕噜的儿童黑话中夹杂着肆意的尖叫与欢笑。香草味道的热风从厨房微开的窗户中吹入，把放在窗沿的美食菜谱哗啦啦地翻过几页，最终停留在“浓稠甜腻栗子蛋糕——小朋友最爱”的诱人图案中。

一股至高无上的幸福感浮上他的胸膛，让他情不自禁地直起身子，绕过放在脚边的俄式炖锅，从背后松松垮垮地搂住朱丽叶，然后埋在女孩肩膀上低语：

“你知道我真的很爱你吧。”

朱丽叶回过头，了然而宠溺地勾勾嘴角，

“那当然。”

END


End file.
